Loving Rocki
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Rocki is in a bad place right now and she just wants someone to love her life at the moment. Will she find what she is looking for? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Fuller House anyway. This story was a request by **Diana**

* * *

Last night Rocki could not sleep as her parents where fighting. Her parents been fighting for months now and Rocki had been holding it together until she could no longer could while at school. School was almost over and the last class was minuets away from starting when Rocki feel apart. She quickly made her way to the washroom where she passed her boyfriend Jackson. Jackson did not know what to do. He wanted to see what was wrong but he also did not want to get in trouble for going into the girls washroom.

Jackson decided to little bit of both. He stood by the door on hopes she could hear him and not be some kind of creep at the same time. He wished that Ramona was not home sick so she could help him out. Jackson took a deep breath and hopes he will say the right things.

"Rocki is everything ok?"

"Go away Jackson I don't feel like talking to you right now or anyone for that matter.

"Well why don't you um just talk and pretend no one is lessening?"

"Jackson please just go away."

"I'm not going to do that. I'm going to wait right here until you come out."

"Jackson I don't want you to be late for class just go."

"Sorry Rocki but no I'm staying. Besides I'm getting a D anyways."

Jackson soon slid ageist the wall and sat down and just waited until Ricki was ready to come out. He remand silent not knowing what to say as he heard her cry. Jackson wanted to go on his phone to play some games or watch something on Netflix but decided agents it. He wanted his full attention on Rocki and nothing else. Jackson just sat in silent all the way to the final bell as students left the classroom and head towards their lockers.

The girls that headed to the washroom that Rocki was in thought Jackson was little creepy just staying right by the door until they went in and saw Rocki with bloodshot eyes. Now they think He was a jerk not knowing why she was crying in the first place. Ten more minuets have passed and Jackson was still there and cramping up. Every time the door opened up he gotten up hoping it was Rocki finally coming out only to see it wasn't and sat back down.

Once Rocki did get out she saw Jackson sitting there and smiled knowing he been there since she went into the washroom.

As he got up his legs went weak and fell back down. She laughed a bit. Jackson smiled and rubbed his legs a bit and stood back up.

"I texted my mom and.."

"Jackson what did you say?"

"I did not say you where crying I just said I was taking you mini golf. Which is true and you can talk about anything you want."

She had calmed down more. Mini golf was a good idea. The two soon headed back to the Fuller House where Max just finished his homework. DJ had entered the living room.

"How is it going Rocki?"

"I'm ok. Um is it alright if I spend the night? My bedroom is being panted and I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"Yeah no problem. So did you bring your stuff with you?"

"No but I will be fine."

Rocki wish she could just stay at the Fullers forever or at least until things settle down at her house. Since Ramona was little sick Rocki was not able to spend the night in her room, but was able to in Stephanie's as she was spending the night at Jimmy's. During the middle of the night Jackson came down the stairs to get a drink of water. While in the kitchen he thought he heard Rocki crying again.

Since this was not the girls washroom Jackson went into Stephnie's room to hope to make Rocki feel better. She must have it rough whatever was going on. She still hasn't said anything about what was going on and Jackson did not want to push it. Instead he went in the bed and just rubbed her back. This calmed Rocki down and the two soon fell asleep. Jackson was the first to wake up and saw what the time was.

Jackson was thinking on what to do. He wanted to stay just incase Rocki needed him, but then what if Stephanie comes home early and sees them or worse his mom and they get the wrong idea? After all he is a teenage boy and won't be able to get away with it unlike being at Max's age or Tommy's for that matter as it would be seen as adorable. So the only choice now was sneak back into his room and hoped that Rocki won't be mad at him.

It has been two weeks now since Rocki ran into the girls washroom crying. She did finally say what was going on in her life. She told Jackson first before telling her best friend Ramona. Once DJ found out of day two of Rocki spending the night Rocki was invited to stay as long as she wanted. Rocki was getting little bit better as the days went on, but did not know when or if she be able to go back "home."

Two weeks was slowly becoming three and one night she was really thinking what will happen to her. She was afraid one of them would just leave her if not both of them. In the middle of the night Rocki was not able to go to sleep. During those weeks the Fuller's made Rocki felt part of the Family she deserves. At most nights Jackson would sneak in whatever room she was sleeping in and kiss her on the forehead and sleep next to her even if it meant sleeping on the floor.

Rocki did siged as she did not see Jackson sleeping on the floor. She thought it was time to come to him. Jackson felt his bed shift and woke up to see Rocki in his bed. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. When the kiss broke they smiled and Jackson rubbed her back. She went in for another kiss and this time when the kising broke she started to kiss his neck, but was stopped. Rocki was felling hut until Jackson loveingly was kissing on her neck. She let out a soft and quiet moan. Luckily for the to Max was at a sleepover.

Her hand was on the back of his head as he kissed all over that her bear skin was showing which was mostly her neck, arms and legs. Rocki wanted him to slowly kiss her more and soon took off her shirt off reviling she was not wearing a bra. Jackson had became hard seeing his girlfriend topless for the first time. He soon started to kiss all over her belly.

"Please Jackson kiss my breasts."

Jackson was shocked and looked up at her she soon nodded and he went to work on kissing them. As he was she slid her hand into his boxers and slowly jacked him off. The two moaned together as quietly as they could. Soon Rocki took Jackson's hand and slid it in her shorts reveling she was not wearing any panties. His dick really twitched now in Rocki's hand.

Jackson felt how wet she was getting as she moved his and up and down on her pussy making her more wet. The two soon ended making out as they moaned into each other's mouths. She let go of Jackson's hand as he got the idea and slipped off her shorts with one hand. When the kissing stopped they looked into each others eyes.

"Please Jackson I want you inside me."

"I don't have a condom though."

"I don't care I just want you so bad."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes with all my heart."

The two kissed each other and Jackson pulled off his boxers. He looked at her one more time and she nodded. Jackson took a deep breath and slowly entered her. Once all the way in is when the real moaning began. Jackson wanted to fuck her fast and hard but felt it was not the time for that right now. He slowly thrusted in and out of her with long thrust to where is dick was almost out of her and then put it back inside.

He kept the slow to medium pase as they romantically kissed each other. Once in awhile they where look into each others eyes. After nothing but long slow thrusts throw out the night Jackson was on edge and thought it was only right to let Rocki know but Rocky held onto his ass and after a few more pumps he shot his load deep inside her. The two kissed one more time before Jackson pulled out and laid beside her. The two kissed each other with passion before they broke it up and looked at the ceiling

After catching her breath Rocky leaned over and grabbed hold of Jackson's dick and started to jack him off until he was fully hard. Jackson did not know why she was doing this and soon found out why as she leaned over and was about to slid his dick into her mouth. He stopped her as he did not want a blow job as all this was just for Rocki. Rocki gave him those eyes of hers and nodded after he signed. Rocki smiled and soon started sucking away.

Jackson quietly but quietly moaned. He closes his eyes and let Rocki suck away while he rubbed his back. She started of slow but soon she was bobbing faster and faster. Jackson was getting on his edge soon and again thought it was best to tell Rocki as he has no clue how she would feel about shooting his load into her mouth.

After telling her though she kept sucking away until he shot his load into her mouth which she gladly swallowed every drop. She slid his dick out of her mouth and the two gave each other a simple kiss before Rocky was back laying on her back and looking at the ceiling. Jackson sighed and kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. The two fell asleep side by side. The next morning Jackson woke up to see Rocki was not laying besides him and wondered if what happened was all a dream. He soon woke up naked and then seen Rocki enter his room wearing his jersey.

"Thank you for last night but let's keep that between us."

Jackson just nodded as Rocki removed his jersey showing off her nude body. It was more betufule in the light as she put her shirt and shorts back on. As the weeks went on Rocki's home life was getting better and there was no need to stay at the Fullers because of family problems.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know.


End file.
